


A Meeting Written In The Stars

by YourLoyalBlogger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: doctor who - Freeform, winter companion prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLoyalBlogger/pseuds/YourLoyalBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Winter Companions Summer Holidays Prompt. Prompt: #10 - 33 mesobaric turns, Ovolie, astrolophysician, poetry reading. </p><p>Eleven meets an old face whilst on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Doctor Who beyond short drabbles and roleplay threads so bare with me. This was made for a prompt on Winter Companions Live Journal Page.

With the Ponds safely off-world visiting a nearby planet, The long-limbed timelord had decided to spend a little time at a symposium on Intergalactic Physics. Ovolie was a little behind the times, _(ha!)_ but he couldn't resist seeing other cultures learning about the universe around them. Besides, there was a local market that had the most delicious pastries and he was very eager to try them. Whistling to himself he strolled down the narrow streets, watching the city pass by. Children running in the streets, buskers playing on the corners. The universe wasn't as different as people thought. He paused to listen to the zolo player, strum with his many hands, playing a little folk ditty; before continuing his journey. He wasn't going to be late this time. The last time he'd planned a mini holiday, as Amy called it, the town had suffered a mud slide and he'd been buried in a cave for seven days. At least there had been books! He'd completely missed the play. The time before that was too embarrassing to mention.

River never failed to bring it up. River never failed to bring up anything embarrassing.

He removed the ticket from his jacket pocket. _12_ / _33 7 hours_. _The National Ovolie Museum and Theatre._ The entire symposium usually took several mesobaric turns _(as the ovolians were want to say)_ but he would only be going to this one event. If he'd timed it correctly, there might be a special, future astrolophysician giving his first speech. And those took quite awhile to get to. There was a lot of pomp and ceremony which bored him to tears, mainly because it reminded him of Gallifrey. And there were poetry readings and dance numbers. He wanted to arrive just before the speech, before the magic began and after the ceremonies. It sounded simple enough but things never happened quite the way he wanted them too. Amy liked to call him a Trouble Magnet, despite him arguing that half the time it was the Tardis' fault. But it was hard to deny her point.

Trouble adored him and could be a jealous lover.

* * *

Dressed to the nines, or in his case; elevens, the time lord was finally seated centre right in front of a large stage. Trimmed in gold, a dark wooden podium rose up from the floorboards. Floating microphones hovered above and a nervous young man in red was cowering around the corner. He'd never delivered a speech and so many people were there to watch him. It wasn't easy doing things for the first time, as the Doctor well knew. But after the first, things got a whole lot easier. At least in his opinion. Fumbling for his pamphlet, the time lord flipped through the events following Arcador the youngest Astrolophysician this side of the Nebular Strait. So he barely noticed a figure taking notice of him and the empty seat beside him. It wasn't until a felt someone almost jump into the chair behind his that he looked up.

And saw no one, but sensed something that clawed at his mind. Something was off, way off. Like a black hole twisting time around itself and spewing it out again. Which was a poor analogy but it was a feeling he just couldn't explain. Or remember. He sighed. _I'm getting old_.

A head popped beside his, pretending to read the pages in front of it. It had short cropped hair and blue eyes. He knew that chin. And that smell. That odd feeling in the back of his head belonged to none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

How?! How had this happened? The last time he'd seen the ol' captain had been in another lifetime, another body. And shouldn't he still be on Earth? With torchwood? These were too many questions and not enough answers for him to deal with. So he gave the time agent a glare, as if it was his fault. _(Which it was)_ But was only greeted with a bright toothy grin and a leap over the seats, into the one beside him.

"Hope you don't mind, they said sit anywhere and you looked a little lonely by yourself."

"I could be saving it for someone." The Doctor pointed out, torn between utter glee at seeing Jack and guilt at his past treatment of him _(he wasn't wrong,he was special)_. There was a sprinkling of annoyance as well, this wasn't going to be a relaxing holiday anymore. Jack brought as much trouble as he did.

"You could, but this close to the opening speech? Your date is going to be locked out in two minutes."

"They could be wandering around."

"And miss out on spending time with you? Their loss, sunshine. So, who are you here to see?" The time agent made himself comfortable, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

"I don't see how its any business of yours." The Doctor retorted, settling for mirth, hidden behind a bitten cheek. _Don't smile. Don't give the game away._ He'd missed this banter.

"Oh! Grumpy are we? Well Mr Grumpy Pants, I was only making small talk. I'm here to see Nobella. She's the blonde with the huge degrees."

"You can't..." He flushed at the spark of innuendo and decided not to respond.

"Can't what? She's got an amazing mind, great singing voice and she's gorgeous. Why can't I appreciate that? Though, that astro chap in red isn't bad either. Name sounds familiar though."

The Doctor couldn't resist. "Well he's the youngest astrolophysician in this area. Of course you've heard of him."

"Nah, it was something more...I'll probably remember later"

"I'm sure you will."

The Doctor returned to leaning back in his seat and removed the pocket watching from its home. Almost time. He could see the young man heading towards the podium, his red skin deepening in nervous embarrassment. He placed his papers on the podium and cleared his throat.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself. Hello, I'm Jack. Jack Harkness."

"Don't start." The words had left his mouth before he'd even thought of them. A long, old habit from his previous self had been dredged up. And it was too late to take those words back. Because Jack's eyes had widened in surprised and confusion. He'd raised and then dropped a finger before shaking his head.

"I get that a lot." He chuckled.

"I know. Sssh" He raised his own finger to his lips. Arcador was beginning to speak.

"What do you mean you know? Don't ssh me." Annoyance was flashing across the agent's face. Something wasn't quite right and he could clearly smell it.

"Sssh!"

* * *

That one hadn't come from the other man, but an usher beside them. The brunet gave Jack a pointed look and returned his gaze to the stage. Jack slumped back in his chair, his flirtatious plans for the evening dashed, and he was risking expulsion from the theatre itself. He'd miss Nobella, just as the guest beside him might miss this young fellow, who was stumbling through his first speech of his life. So much of it was before him. Arcador...he knew that name! It belonged to someone famous, had least a hundred years from now. Could it be the same kid? Nah... ... then again. It every well could be. He could be watching a scientific legend right now. Best not to screw it up. Especially when the eyes of the man beside him were lighting up in delight.

The kid was probably a fellow scientist, or a student. He looked young enough for a humanoid. It wasn't uncommon now, in Ovolie, for students to come from arcross the galaxy. The planet was huge and the scientific community ruled supreme. Their biggest campus alone was the size of several capital cites. So a student then. In earth terms, probably in his mid twenties. It was a shame he'd offended this one, with that floppy hair and beautiful green eyes. He had looked like he'd be a lot of fun. But maybe Jack was just rusty or off his game. Leaving Earth behind hadn't been easy. And trying to forget everything that happened had been even harder.

"I can't believe we actually got to see him speak!" Whispered his neighbour. He was leaning back with a smile on his face.

"He's really going to be something, some day." Jack replied in a mysterious tone.

"Yeah... someone amazing."

"You really loved that didn't you? You a student or just a fan of his?"

"Oh...a bit of both I suppose." The young man crossed his arms and turned to watch the scientist leave the stage.

"There will be a ten minute break, please return as promptly as you can!"

"I fancy a bite, what about you?"

"Thought I annoyed you though."

The man grinned. "I never little annoyance get to me if I can help it."

Jack matches his grin and stood up, offering his arm, watching the youngster's eyes light up and take his hand.

* * *

It was nice, pretending. To see things from the other side. Jack wasted no time in trying to make him laugh or blush but there was always a hint of seriousness in his voice. He didn't approach the Doctor as another flirtatious fling. But as a individual person, a person who mattered. If he only knew. A side smile made its way onto his lips as he waited in line. Jack deserved to be out there with someone else, saving the universe. Not hanging around with a lonely old timelord and a married couple. Amy and Rory! He couldn't introduce him to them! It would be chaos. River wouldn't even care, she'd be all to happy to share Jack. In fact that didn't even bare thinking about. Stop _thinking about it, Doctor. No that's...that was worse._

"You ok?"

"Oh!... yes just thinking."

"Got a lot going on in that head of yours don't you?"

"Oh you have no idea Jack."

"I might be able to give you something new to think about." The time agent raised his eyebrows and winked.

"J-jack!" The Doctor quickly adjusted his bowtie and looked away. _Really, off all the things... and in public too!_

"Which reminds me, you haven't told me your name. You know mine obviously."

The timelord faltered as they headed back to the theatre.

"John... John Smith."

"Aw come on, you can do better than that."

"Horatio Jonson?"

"Better but still not you."

The Doctor brushed a stray hair from his eyes and paused, swallowing.

"You couldn't pronounce it."

"Oh I could try. I have a talented tongue." Another flush and another grin from Jack. This was getting ridiculous.

The timelord shook his head and turned to the door. Only to find it locked.

"Sorry fellas, times up. You know the rules. No arguing. Wait over there and you can come in for the next event."

The Doctor glared at Jack and stormed towards the seats at the end of the hallway. The agent followed, muttering apologies. The Doctor ignored them, it was his only selfishness. He wanted this charade to last for awhile longer. It was beginning to occur to him the reason why Jack was not on earth and he was desperately hoping he was wrong. He'd found Jack in space station bar during his last regeneration. And he'd put it out of his mind then, much more important things to worry about. But there was word from earth about something called the 456 and what little digging he had done hadn't been good. Jack might very well blame him for not interfering. But it was a fixed point. And he'd been literally tied up at the time. Still... the guilt was there, as it always was.

"I'm sorry, alright. But if you'd just told me your name.."

"It's the Doctor, alright? Time to stop pretending. It's me, Jack."

"I realise this has come as a surprise. I was planning to tell you after the symposium if you were still hanging around."

"Jack?" _Please don't hate me._

"...You...but you're a kid!"

That was the first thing out of his mouth? He did look rather young. He'd even been carded a few times. Him! An ancient time travelling alien and he'd been carded!?

"Well... no. ...Well sort of. This body is a bit on the young side."

"You're not kidding. Look at your hair! You look like you're twelve!"

"Oi! Don't you start with that! It's bad enough I get that from the others." Jack threw his hands up, his mouth curling.

"Touchy thing aren't ya. It's really you?" He reached forward to poke the timelord in the cheek, laughing when he brought up a hand to stop him.

"As far as I know. I'm really me."

"...So you regenerated? What happened?! Last time I saw you, you were in the pinstripes with the cockatoo hair!"

"Long story, best left for another time."

Jack moved to sit closer, almost in his lap. In fact, his hands were getting closer to the Doctor's back and in one small second, it was he who was in the captain's lap.

"You can't just pick me up like that!"

"I though that was what I was already doing."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You... you just."

Jack was beaming, happiness spilling from every part of his body. "Anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you're flustered."

"Hmmph." The Doctor crossed his arms and turned away, spotting a door opening at the end of the hallway.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Maybe they could sneak back in...

"Doc?"

"I'm sorry Doc...?"

Yes... they could if they made a break for it right now. He slipped out of Jack's lap, sensing the disappointment almost immediately and grabbed his hand. With one look at the guards, the timelord dragged his old companion down the hall and through the door. It was dark and filled with muttering voices and furniture. There was one voice whispering into a communication device, worry evident in his wavering voice.

"Doc?"

"Sssh!"

"I don't know if it went well or not. I am sure I messed up the Cascade Specifics and I made a few mistakes during the Manj Numerical Equation! No, I don't know if the committee was there to see. Do you think they well count it against me? What if they don't accept my thesis?! Wait...ok I'll call you back." The voice sighed and its body sat down heavily. The Doctor tip toed towards the figure, and removed the sonic from his pocked. It light up, illuminating the young scientist from before. The soon to be famous Acardor. Who was looking very sorry for himself. The Timelord knelt before him and lifted his chin.

"Now then, what's all this fuss about?" His kindly gaze stopped the young man from leaping from his seat.

"Nothing."

"We both know that's not true. It's all right, you can tell me. I always have an open ear. Well...two!"

Acardor smiled slightly before sighing again. "I totally messed up my speech and if the committee was in the audience I could lose my grant. They might even put a halt on my thesis! I can't afford to stop now, I've come so far!"

"And you will continue to soar. It's alright. I thought it was brilliant. And it was your first speech wasn't it? They won't hold it against you. It'll be fine." Acardor brushed away a tear.

"You think?"

"I know so."

"So do I." Jack chimed in, moving to sit beside the young man. "You were great, Red."

"I could have done better."

"And you will do better next time. It takes practice, these kind of things. I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone loved it. I loved it and the Doc loved it." He poked a thumb at the timelord.

"I suppose you're right." The time agent slung an arm around the boy's shoulder and tugged him close. The scientist flushed but seemed to relish the contact.

The Doctor smiled and stood up, offering the young man his hand. He took it, with a glance at Jack, who followed suit. The timelord gestured for them to follow and he slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

"I hope you know where you're going, Doc."

"I have an impeccable sense of direction, Jack Harkness." The timelord poked out his tongue before almost walking into a pole. That had _not_ been there earlier. It had only popped up to annoy him. Jack gently steered him away from the next obstacle, chuckling, still with an arm around their new companion. Who was bemused but not concerned about wandering the night market with two strangers. The people shopping nearby paid them no mind either. He was in good company and very safe. Until trouble found them.

"It's just around the corner anyway."

"What is?"

"The Tardis, of course." The Doctor took a step and then clicked his fingers, a doorway appearing to open in the darkness.

"What's a Ta...that's ... that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, you should know that." The Doctor waved an arm towards the open door, gesturing for them to go in.

"Wait... I don't even know who you are. You just turned up and you expect me to go in there? I may be a bit out of sorts but, I'm not stupid." The Doctor nodded and made an effort to reassure him.

"I only wanted to fetch something. You too could have waited inside where its warm. But you're right. I wasn't thinking. I'm the Doctor by the way."

"And I'm Jack Harkness, it's very nice-"

"Jaaaaaack."

"I'm only saying hello!"

"That's how it starts!"

"Oh you want to start something?"

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone..." The young scientist took a step back, he didn't want to be the cause of an argument between these two mysterious strangers. Jack shook his head and grinned, wrapping an arm around both the Doctor and Arcador. Both protested, but both made no effort to pull away.

"Let's just go somewhere for a bite. And a drink. We've got some cheering up to do and some memories to share. Come on, you two, we're wasting the night."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go, unless you have something important to show us in the Tardis."

"I'm not having this sort of discussion."

"Not yet."

"Not ever."

Confused but feeling rather relaxed in this strange company, the alien scientist kept up his pace. He had the strangest feeling that fate was upon him and that going with these two men may open up doors he hadn't dreamed off. Or many that was just the lack of food and sleep talking. Either way, he wasn't going to be bored or spending the evening on his lonesome.

"STOP IT!"

"Arcador, tell him that hat doesn't suit him."

"Well it doesn't seem to fit."

"There, see?"

"Hmmph."

"Are you going to ignore me again?"

Definitely not going to be bored.


End file.
